Hologram
;Hologram :(noun) a special type of picture in which the objects seem to be three-dimensional Oxford English dictionary ;Hologram :(noun) a special type of photograph or image made with a laser in which the objects shown look solid, as if they are real, rather than flat Cambridge English dictionary ---- Holographic Resurrection Holograms as used on Red Dwarf are computer simulations of humans, typically deceased. Their memories, personality, knowledge, and skills are copied from their organic brains and are stored on disk. From this, a computer simulated hologram is created of them, composed entirely of light. A hologram has the same drives, emotions and thoughts as a regular human, only cannot touch or interact with the physical world (though they can interact with holographic objects and fellow holograms). Most holograms are resurrected forms of the mega-rich (see Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers) or important personnel inside the Space Corps (the most important deceased crew member of a star freighter like Red Dwarf is chosen to be resurrected). Due to the class division of holographic resurrection and general anxiety there are certain persecutions against holograms and disdain in living society, with holograms being known derogatorily as "deadies". This has led to "Death Rights Marches". Channel 27 has a female holographic newsreader. Concept of holographic projection aboard Red Dwarf. The Holographic Projection Suite (HPS) is the central control for the hologram on Red Dwarf. It stores all the different components that make up a human hologram, as well as the computers for running the holographic program. This centre feeds a small unit that projects the light of holographic form. This small unit is called a light bee. It flies around inside the confines of the projected form. In the novel Backwards it is shown that a light bee can be used to press switches if the hologram maneuvers in the right way. The novel Better Than Life had a hologram (Arnold Rimmer) remotely projected onto Starbug from Red Dwarf, and once the connection to Red Dwarf was broken, he rematerialized back on the mother ship. Fundamental Breakthrough There was a fundamental breakthrough with holographic technology. Hard-light mode was discovered and developed by Legion. In hard-light mode, a hologram may interact with their surroundings as if they were alive, which included being able to eat and engage in physical contact with other people. Another benefit of this type of hologram included greatly enhanced strength (Lister made mention of Rimmer wrenching a fridge off of the wall with virtually no difficulty) as well as practical indestructability (against such things as concussive force and explosions, although a direct hit to the light bee with a bullet or something similar would kill the hologram). The drawback being that it uses a lot more power than soft-light, as well as rendering the hologram capable of feeling pain. Hard-light technology was introduced to Red Dwarf by Legion, in the episode of the same name. '' Technical Problems There are certain problems that Holograms can experience, for example if the Hologram Projection Suite is damaged, the hologram has been known to develop multiple personalities, usually copying any of the crew on file or even people they know (Queeg) they are vunerable to electronic viruses which can destroy them if left unchecked. (Quarantine) The data that is used to generate a hologram is refined to an algorithm and duplicated electronically, unfortunately flaws such as hereditary and environmental medical disorders are copied as well. (Rimmerworld) If the hologram has too much resentment building in them, this generates a self-created malware that if left unchecked can result in the hologram "crashing" (refered to by Lister as the "spinning beach balls of doom") requiring a "resentment drain" to restore them to normal. Surprisingly, without the excess resentment, Kryten pointed out Rimmer's logic and reasoning abilities had dramatically improved. (Trojan) '''Episodes including HPS and/or light bee' *Thanks for the Memory *Queeg *Meltdown *Demons & Angels *Legion *Stoke Me a Clipper *Back to Earth, Part Two *Trojan Category:Races Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Copy Edit Category:Technology Category:Words